


A Selfie!

by Kestral



Category: Masks: A New Generation (Roleplaying Game), Valor Academy (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestral/pseuds/Kestral
Summary: This is what happens 2 seconds after the end of episode 32.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Selfie!

Quinn leans against Emila, empty. She should be sad but instead she tries to fill the void by refreshing twitter. Cat picture. Refresh. “Hot take” that’s really a lukewarm take. Refresh. Selfie. Re-

There’s a selfie! She’s on her feet and shouting that there’s a selfie. Everyone’s looking at her like she’s a lunatic or rolling their eyes because there’s Hoshiko yelling about a selfie again. But she’s alright, and now Quinn is stumbling over her words like they’re her feet as she barely manages to cross the room to shove her phone into the confused hands of Mrs Juco.

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how Azumi's parents found out that their daughter wasn't going to die from twitter instead of directly from their daughter who was one room away.


End file.
